


【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】《Hornet's Web》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: End 2 implied, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 搞完了，复健，是前辈Hornet相关。tag不知道怎么打。与其说是cp不如说是Hornet单箭头前辈成分更多......我很难说这其中的感情是什么，只能确定不只是普世意义上的爱情。总之这篇里单箭头成分会更多所以请谨慎谨慎谨慎避雷。有很大程度的剧情透露请谨慎。有很多很多捏造妄想请谨慎。文章结尾有补充说明。
Relationships: The Hollow Knight丨Pure Vessel/Hornet
Kudos: 1





	【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】《Hornet's Web》

**Author's Note:**

> 搞完了，复健，是前辈Hornet相关。tag不知道怎么打。
> 
> 与其说是cp不如说是Hornet单箭头前辈成分更多......我很难说这其中的感情是什么，只能确定不只是普世意义上的爱情。
> 
> 总之这篇里单箭头成分会更多所以请谨慎谨慎谨慎避雷。
> 
> 有很大程度的剧情透露请谨慎。
> 
> 有很多很多捏造妄想请谨慎。
> 
> 文章结尾有补充说明。

或许编织者不应出现在白色的宫殿：停战协议仍在，螳螂一族为此守夜，为抵御野兽的入侵。不过默认公开的秘密存在，因而宫殿一角留给编织者。可听见微弱的哒哒响声，也有抽丝剥茧声。幼体已具备编织、陪伴、保护的本能，硬质节肢于雕花铁栏上敲打，六只眼警惕扫视四周，确认无事发生后才四散开。小小编织者一只一只地蜷缩起身体休憩，只留下一只放哨，有些趾高气昂似地稳坐于一虫的膝头，四处张望。而Hornet还没醒来。在白色宫殿练习战斗技巧使她疲惫不堪，事实上比起现在那些在她双手指节上缠绕丝线活结的小编织者来说，她也算不得大了多少，总归是有些吃不消了。所幸她不做梦，不会在梦里经历所谓更多的失联。黑暗总归是好的。她坐得笔挺而呼吸平稳，空着的一手依旧紧攥用以穿针引线的骨钉，似乎没有谁能看出她正睡着。

身披白色披风的骑士自宫殿深处回来，必经之路是中庭。他需从这里离开，绕不开属于编织者与那女孩的小小角落。女孩的身世在白色宫殿可以说是公开的秘密，但也不完全如此。封印事关重大，交易的存在理所应当。只是骑士并不知自己是将对方当成什么……不，他不应当想，不应当思考。但他履行职责，被封印前的骑士为解除宫殿里一些不必呈给王看的事务而行动。他拉起披风两侧，双手拢着，再将女孩揽入其中。他知宫殿花园另一边没有风吹，而现在天气已经有些冷了。椅子上椅子下的编织者均脑内警铃大作，各个伸腿瞪眼龇牙咧嘴，对着高大骑士释放针扎似的敌意而又无可奈何，只能围着骑士拖地的白色披风使劲穿刺。披风破了，女孩醒了，那些编织者大约是察觉了什么，便都各自哒哒哒地爬到地缝边。

嘿，你吵醒了我。Hornet醒了，说是如此说，但还是尽可能把骨钉收好。她用丝线缠着它，就像战士以长布保护自己的武器。高大骑士看着她，只是你是看不出这容器能有什么表情：这里并不暖和，今年冬天来得很快，冷风已经从王国的边缘刮过来。但他也如此，说是这么说，但还是放开手，让Hornet下去了。Hornet一落地，便围着高大的骑士转圈。编织者的血液于她体内流淌，她仍具备编织本能，对布料敏感得很：“这是新披风——哦，破了。”

骑士一声不吭，小心翼翼地伸手要去收起长长披风拖地的后摆，好像是觉得窘迫，却也没有说那些编织者的意思。都是为了保护，本质没有什么区别，他自然能理解……其实不应当理解。Hornet对他的反应并未留意（她怎么能看出一尊纯粹容器的想法？）而是一脚轻轻踩着拖地披风。她蹲在地上，熟练地抽起缠在指节上的丝线。先前躲起来的编织者陆陆续续聚拢过来了，围着破烂的披风嘀嘀咕咕，也开始参与修补，似乎有点赔罪的意思，甚至有其中一只编织者头顶不知从何而来的果实，把头顶当成了果盘。高大的骑士接受这般好意，然而虚空之物并不进食，便还是有些困惑。总知先藏进披风里。他静静等待，Hornet在他身后安静地穿针引线，在这时他便觉得她的的确确像极了她的母亲。他是见过赫拉的，白色宫殿的仆从起初都觉得她难以相处而面露凶狠，后来总见到守梦者们与王谈完事情后在宫殿旁闲谈，而赫拉手上是闲不住的：多好的一件鲜红色裙子。披风补好了，他听到Hornet叫他——“你”，还是“你”，他似乎没有名字，本来也不需要名字。别人称他为空洞骑士，称他为纯粹容器，他称王为父亲。名字是否有含义？便是在这一瞬，他忽地觉得黑暗里有什么正要将其外壳剥开。不能再继续，于是他回应，只是转身俯下去看Hornet，公式化表达感谢。不用这样。Hornet摇摇头 双手抱起那群编织者，挨个挨个地数了一会儿，再掰着手指算了算，对着名字一个个对号入座，确认每一只都回来。这是纯粹容器与Hornet间的某种约定俗成，当她如此做时，便是要走了。她又要只身前往宫殿，置身于一群新制成的、旧有的容器当中。但她似乎没有立刻离开，而是就着中庭一块的锐利石头碎片打磨骨钉。这几乎是不应该有的，或许我该去，或许我不该。骑士看她静静打磨，叮叮当当响声不绝于耳，他能捕捉到一点关于犹豫不决的杂音。

骑士终究是走过去，就像是他先前要将她带往温暖之处时那样蹲下。体内虚空嗡嗡作响且如先前编织者齐齐苏醒般——警铃大作，警铃大作。危险，危险，思考是危险，理解也是危险，共情为险上加险。他还是问：怎么了，Hornet。他成功压下了最后的那一个问号，仿佛以此就能断绝病根。我只是觉得它钝了。起初Hornet是想这么说的，可是她突然有些无法掩饰了。她尚未完全长大，但她已经明了。已经没有时间，白色的披风是一种预兆，披风上铠甲的两个卡扣是预兆。锁链必然从那儿穿过，且不同于平日有时不慎缠在面具上的编织者的丝线。后花园与中庭的恶作剧从未断过，却终究能摆脱。

她把骨钉与石片一同放在地上。她第一次如此提高音量：我累了。你不累吗？我的意思是，我该叫你什么，像他们一样吗？空洞骑士，纯粹容器，圣巢的英雄，所有称呼都在为牺牲铺路。你知道吗？有了你，“他”为何要继续筛选容器，为何要将他们再度送出王国，又或者是丢入深渊，这有何意义？

骑士的答案同先前一样：我不累，而我必须这么做。你为什么必须这么做？这个问题的答案太明显了，他本来就必须这么做，必须接受封印，必须承受一切。但是，Hornet所在意的并非是这些，而是她隐约自生活中零碎片段感受到的、这么一个纯粹的容器，高大的骑士身上竟然仍然具备着某种她相当熟悉的，那些被抛弃掉入深渊的破碎容器们的影子。她没有证据，但她有直觉。感情能感应到感情，她知道，她知道在纯粹容器身上隐隐搏动着的是什么。

“为了父王，我必须完成封印。”

听到这句话的一瞬间，Hornet转过身去。她能够确信她心里隐隐的不安是什么，只是无法描述。然而她阻止不了，王唤走骑士，他们在宫殿深处处理封印纹章的地方见面，而她只能与对方交换一个眼神……是交换吗，虚空会同她交换一个悲哀而又凛然的眼神吗？不会。她从那空洞里看不出什么，而他也是不会揣度什么的。她走向布满齿轮与尖刺的地方了。王会让他换下有瑕疵的、经修补的披风，他们英勇的圣巢的空洞骑士将在人民的歌颂中永垂不朽，因而需要无暇的披风，如他本人一样纯粹。

泪水之城的雕像很快就立了起来，用于传唱赞美的歌谣。她在喷泉广场能看见他，还有自己的母亲，还有其余两位守梦者：喜好绘画与俯瞰城市尖顶的，喜好撰写文章教书育人的，并不总来宫殿，少见，而后来她去蜂巢修行了一段时间，便再也没见过。等她回去的时候，宫殿的虫子们似乎都消失了，而他们也不在，她也找不到那件被换下的披风。那时的她并不知不知不觉吸引着她向前的，不同于宫殿里其他人的，某种特殊的感情意味着什么。而后来她中就知道，容易被梦境入侵的感情早就已经在虚空体内流淌，利他是思考，他以为自己从不思考，但警钟已经敲响。她明白那段时间里是什么吸引着她。

蓝湖的水渗透地层淅淅沥沥地落下来，泪水之城实至名归。她仰望雕像而后继续一次又一次地穿针引线——雕像的石制披风不许修补，她最终终于到达了同对方同一高度的位置，不需仰望，能与对方平视。雕像的空洞眼窝中盛着雨水而溢出，雕像比容器自身更加多愁善感。Hornet犹豫了许久，也没有擦掉那些雨水。她知道眼泪是流不完的，总是要不停往外冒，直至给雕像蚀出两道泪痕。她向下看，看到了那个小小的鬼魂。他还在前进，这样的一种镜像让她无法停下脚步。她向王国的边缘出发。来吧，鬼魂，若能经过考验，便继续前进吧。

王国命运尚不可考，可她还是见到鬼魂，在下落的白色皮毛间见到小小的身影。她总觉得这是在重复着过去的记忆，不过立场有所不同，而她并非虚空造物。明明她知也许这尊容器能挽救摇摇欲坠的王国……有意义吗？作为废墟的守护者，她第一次开始质疑自己，但最终她下定决心。这一次重蹈覆辙将会是为了避免“重蹈覆辙”。

她还是把即将被废弃洞穴掩埋的、小小的容器救出。

她将小小的容器抱在怀中，就用那容器身上的蛾翼披风长长的边角将其包裹：是茧，又是襁褓，她在下落的石块间穿针引线，带着小小的容器逃出生天。在这一瞬她更为深切地意识到她同这一小小容器之间具有潜在的联系——尽管她并非诞生于虚空，但他们却共享着相似的某些成分。此刻容器正在“昏睡”，而她也真正忆起那个镜像，更为高大的、洁白而纯粹的镜像。如此清晰的一段记忆，与梦境无关，就在白色的宫殿与后花园里，她曾脚踩白色披风的一角，引来一次抱起。白色的披风极其柔软，与编织者织出的网大不相同。捕梦网把这么一个梦滤走，她瞧不见，也不需要瞧见。

她终究要付出行动，重新在那不复存在的白披风上踩过，留下相似的痕迹。虚空是如此的轻，她不清楚那高大的镜像是否甚至会忽略她自身的那一点重量。她本来是踩下，可是那披风本身造就消失不见。小小的鬼魂啊，真是太小了。她无可奈何，为自己的重蹈覆辙长长叹出一口气。她产生了不切实际的想法，便是此时此刻在她手中用以包裹小小容器的不是他自己的蛾翼披风，而是那宽大的白色披风。没有卡扣，无比洁白，像是河流流淌，把一切都包容，没有谁会被梦境与思考所困扰。

不过，她在前往黑卵圣殿前就已有预见。她自认自己不会主动出手，可最后一定要承受非虚空造物被圣殿抽空的危险。她必须进去，必须面对，必须亲手用丝线缠绕破碎面具，把骨钉插入缝隙。会有无数梦境精华伴着瘟疫满溢而出。全都满溢而出，她注视着那双不再空洞，充满橙黄色光芒而淌出滚烫眼泪的双眼。多么疼痛，多么疼痛，她全能感受到。

不会再疼痛了。她如此与骑士耳语，也知晓他绝不会听见，然后将骨钉插得更深至使面具产生裂缝，迫使他单膝跪于地。她向小小的容器呼喊：来吧，斩断梦境与现实牵连的面纱吧。

“他——他们，都需要解脱。”

fin

「陌生人，世界上原来还会有这般善意。我无从揣测他人心思，而他人心思也许也不允许我揣度。但我仍要如此说，谢谢你，我能够解脱吗？我应当解脱吗？我应当从这摇摇欲坠王国的命运，从这无处可去的感情中解脱吗？」

「我的——也该结束了。」

补充

标题捏他的是《夏洛的网》。因为童话内容，其实这里的结局应当对应封印的同胞，但是怎么理解其实都可以。

我在这里擅自认定Hornet见过自己的母亲，并且与前辈他们相处过一段时间，根据剧情的推测，认为Hornet应该是被白王委任处理关于容器的事情，以此解释苍绿之径上为何她身边会有死亡的容器。

我根据虫长者的发言，“觉得你不健谈”（而不是不说话）及“什么，你说你不是”认定容器会说话，只是说得不多而没什么感情外露，我也认定最终被体内辐光感染的前辈最开始其实有一些感情表露的前兆，只是他自己一直在努力压抑，而这些细节会被某些虫捕捉到（比如Hornet）最后，也正是这种内心的矛盾，他压抑内心的矛盾决定坚决履行使命的想法摧毁了他自己。

在这篇里，虽然说是cp，但是我很难说明前辈和Hornet之间具有什么感情（我能确定的是这很复杂，不仅是爱情）也许Hornet的单箭头相当明显，而前辈更多的竟是尽力回应善意（却又极力克制自己），可惜这样的想法也在进一步的将容器的纯粹性侵蚀。我很难说明在亲手撬开前辈的面具，参与“消灭”前辈这一行动的Hornet在想什么，但在这篇文里，我想表达的是一种“解脱”。显然，结局2不会是一个最好的结局，但是在这种情感的流动下，我擅自认定这个结局给了她一种解脱，给她曾有过的不解与痛苦一种解脱。

所以，我擅自在fin后增加用灰色哀悼者的话魔改的发言。

“我的爱情啊，应该结束了。”


End file.
